Giving Thanks
by TonysSilverFox
Summary: A Thanksgiving visit to my Regrets universe. Slash Tony/Gibbs, MPREG! If that is not your thing, move along.


**Giving Thanks**

**By**

**TonysSilverFox**

**DISCLAIMER: However much I wish it was so, I do not own these characters. I'm going to simply let them play for a little bit and then put them back a little happier.**

**WARNING: Slash story - you have been informed! MPREG - If that's not your thing, move along.**

**A/N: This is another installment in my Regrets universe. This one takes place about four months after Regrets. Tony is nearly nine months gone and not very happy about it, but Gibbs is thrilled and enjoying every minute of Tony's pregnancy. If you recall from Regrets, this story is set in the first year of the TV show, but the third year of Tony and Gibbs' relationship, it is also before McGee joined the team. Our boys have been married for a few months and the baby will not be making an appearance yet in this story. Don't worry, I'll go back and fill in the blanks between Regrets and this story in the near future (the Proposal, the Wedding, the Honeymoon, Ect. ) The story is rated M for themes (m/m slash implied and MPREG) - Enjoy ;-)**

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

Tony groaned when the kitchen timer dinged. Had it been an hour already?

"Of course he's not back yet! _Don't worry babe, I'll take care of everything! _Yeah, right!" Tony grumbled as he hoisted himself off the couch and waddled into the kitchen to baste the turkey.

After wrestling the twenty pound bird in and out of the oven, swearing profusely, Tony was ready to strangle his husband. Standing as straight as he could, Tony placed one hand on his back and the other under the bulge of his stomach while he leaned against the kitchen counter and winced at his strained back muscles.

Rubbing his stomach, Tony quirked a small smile when he felt a kick under his hand.

"Yeah, I know Peanut, you're running out of room and I'm anxious to evict you. Maybe, you could come a little early and I wouldn't have to see everybody today?" Tony coaxed hopefully.

Tony huffed out a frustrated breath when he didn't feel any further movement. "Of course," he groused "you were just turning over in your sleep, how silly of me!" Tony straightened up a little more and realized he was boiling hot. He made a beeline for the kitchen door and stepped out on the back deck, relishing the cold breeze that made him feel better instantly. The random hot flashes he was having was a new misery, but he was grateful it was late November and they could be easily remedied with a quick trip outside.

Tony stood lost in thought, absently rubbing his belly and watching stray leaves blow around the backyard as he contemplated his life. Even getting little catnaps, he seemed to be tired and cranky all the time. The Peanut was nocturnal and kept him up most of the night, while sleeping peacefully during the day. He had been on maternity leave for the past month and his expanding waistline and lack of sleep had kept him pretty much sequestered.

He felt lousy about himself and didn't want to see anyone, and he wasn't even going to _think_ about the gas issue he had! Thank God that was easing up a bit, but swollen ankles and a screaming back took its place. Sighing, he thought of all the changes his body had undergone since he became pregnant. He had thought the morning sickness he underwent early on would be the worst of it, _Hah! Fat chance!_ he thought and then frowned at his choice of idioms.

_Fat_.

That's what he was.

He couldn't understand why Jethro still found him desirable, but boy, did he! He was constantly kissing, cuddling and caressing anything he could reach and he was starting to piss Tony off. Now, Tony loved his husband deeply, and up until about six weeks ago he couldn't get enough of Jethro, but the bigger he got, the smaller his libido was. He looked like a whale and he had no interest in sex. He had stopped himself many times from snapping at Jethro, because he really did love Jethro holding him, he just didn't want anything else right now.

If Tony had done anything this past month, it was read, so he was well aware of what was going on and how much the pregnancy hormones were coloring his moods and perceptions as he came into the final stretch. Tony sighed deeply, he loved Jethro so much and he was anxious to meet the Peanut, but this was so much harder than he thought it would be. He couldn't wait to feel like himself again.

Just when he started to get chilled, Tony sensed a warmth behind him and felt Jethro drape the throw from the couch around his shoulders and enfold him in a warm embrace. Tony closed his eyes and leaned back into Jethro's strong chest as Jethro asked him, "Cooled off enough?"

"Yeah. Did you collect Jackson at the airport?" Tony asked him.

"Yup. He's putting his stuff away in the guestroom." Jethro replied as he nuzzled his face into Tony's neck, breathing deep of his husband's intoxicating scent.

"I just basted the bird a little while ago, but I forgot to re-set the timer, had to get outside." Tony told him. "Are you sure we need to have everyone over? Wouldn't it be nice with just the three of us?" Tony tried, one last time.

"They're coming over, Tony. They miss you and want to see you, you don't even email anymore! You look gorgeous babe, it'll be fine." Jethro told him confidently as Tony snorted at the 'gorgeous' comment.

"Ready to come inside?" Jethro asked, his lips against Tony's neck.

"Yeah, let's go." Tony sighed. He stepped forward out of Jethro's embrace and turned to waddle back inside.

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

Jethro watched Tony make his way back inside with a fond smile on his face. He knew Tony was increasingly miserable as his due date came closer, but Jethro truly thought his husband was gorgeous. Tony was drop-dead sexy normally, but carrying their child, Jethro could hardly contain himself.

However, having experienced this with Shannon, he knew Tony wanted no part of him or little Jethro at the moment. He tried his best to bolster Tony's ego and make him believe how beautiful he was, but he knew the hormones raging in Tony's body were telling him differently and their pull was greater right now. As excited as he was to meet their Pumpkin, he couldn't wait to get _his _Tony back.

Sighing deeply, Jethro went back inside and resumed his dinner preparations, hoping their friends and Jackson could boost Tony's spirits, since he was not doing that great a job at it.

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

Jackson Gibbs was happy to be here with his boys at Thanksgiving, but he could feel Tony's sadness as soon as he had walked into the house. Leroy had been filling him in on Tony's dark mood for the past month, but he was surprised at the depth of it when faced with it in person.

He knew Tony had overcome huge obstacles as a child and as wonderful a person as he was, he could not see it in himself. He had never been cherished as he should have been as a child, so he had a deep self-doubt that his Leroy was trying to overcome, but hormones were powerful during pregnancy.

Tony had withdrawn as his pregnancy progressed and he really didn't talk to anyone except Leroy these days. He remembered Leroy's mother going through something similar when she was expecting Leroy and it had taken a family picnic to pull her out of her exile. He just hoped today would do it for Tony.

Coming out of the guestroom, Jackson saw Tony sitting on the couch wearing a scowl on his face. Fortifying his resolve, Jackson put a big smile on his face and went to sit next to Tony.

Patting the younger man on the knee, Jackson said "Good to see you Tony, how are you feeling?"

Summoning a faint smile, Tony replied "Good to see you too, dad. I'm okay, for a whale."

"Nonsense! You look fine! You're eight and a half months pregnant, for God sakes! If you were your normal size, I'd really be worried!" Jackson exclaimed.

Tony smiled a little bigger and ducked his head as he said sheepishly, "Yeah, I know you're right, but I _really_ can't wait for it to be over!"

Jackson placed his arm around Tony's shoulders and pulled the younger man closer as he replied, "You should enjoy the quiet while you can, after that little one comes you won't get a moment of peace for quite a while."

Tony leaned his head against Jackson's shoulder and chuckled quietly, saying "Jethro says the same thing. I guess I shouldn't be so critical of myself. I'm not the only pregnant person in the world, I'm sure they all feel the same way."

"That's the way to look at it! You'll be fine, Tony. No one who is coming here today is judging you, they just want to see you and see how you're doing. That's the only reason I'm here." Jackson told him sincerely.

Tony lifted his head and looked at Jackson with a hint of his normal impishness and asked, "The _only_ reason, Jack?"

"Well, maybe I'm here for a free meal, but it's good to see you too!" Jackson teased back, earning a laugh that he was mighty glad to hear coming from the younger man.

"Glad I could brighten you day!" Tony informed him before laying his head back down on Jackson's shoulder and resumed watching the game on TV with a genuine smile on his face.

Jackson looked towards the kitchen with a smug smile, knowing that Leroy had heard the entire exchange from the archway. His boy shook his head, amazed that Jackson had drawn Tony out so quickly. Jackson was pleased to see the tension that Leroy had, ease from his shoulders as he turned to go back to finish the meal.

Jackson settled down to watch the game with Tony until their guests arrived.

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

"Do you think he's okay?" Abby asked her traveling companions for the hundredth time since they had picked her up.

"My dear, do calm yourself! Young Anthony is perfectly fine as you will see for yourself in a very short time!" Ducky told the excitable young woman exasperatedly.

"Ducky's right Abby, he's just fine! Remember we talked about this?" Kate admonished the Goth sitting next to her. "He's probably nervous enough to see us, you had better not make it worse for him!" Kate's tone brooked no nonsense and Abby considered herself properly chastised.

"I know, but why would he not talk to us? It's been a month, Kate! I'm worried about him, anything could happen!" Abby whined, causing Ducky to wince and Kate's tone to become sharper.

"Do you _really_ think Gibbs would let _anything_ happen to Tony, and if it did, not tell us?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Well no, I guess not." Abby reluctantly agreed, before adding "but what if Tony is super sad and he does something awful and Gibbs is not there to stop him and…"

"Abigail! That is enough!" Ducky's raised voice from the backseat made both women jump. "We all know how sensitive Tony can be and pregnancy hormones will intensify those feelings. If you cannot control yourself and put Tony's needs above your own, you will not see him!" Ducky warned her. "He does not need you hysterically badgering him and making him feel worse, he needs a supportive friend to make him feel better! Now, if you don't feel up to that task, we can drop you at a bus stop and you can find your way back home. Do I make myself clear, young lady?" Ducky sternly asked her.

"Yes, I understand." Abby answered in a small voice as Kate smirked.

"Sorry Ducky, Sorry Kate, I got carried away. I just miss him so much and I want him to be happy and okay." Abby continued "I'll behave, I just want to see him."

Ducky leaned forward and patted her shoulder saying, "I know my dear. He will be fine, Jethro will make absolutely sure of that and now Jackson will be here until the baby comes, so everything is under control." Ducky assured her.

Kate pulled into Gibbs' and Tony's driveway and parked. Turning off the car, Kate turned towards Abby and said, "If you upset him Abby, I swear to God I will get every techie in NCIS to trash every one of your lab machines beyond repair! Got it?" Kate asked in a serious tone.

Abby, hearing the truth of Kate's promise and feeling the intense scrutiny of Ducky's gaze on the back of her head, replied immediately, "I won't, I promise!" emphasizing her promise with a Girl Scout salute that seemed to satisfy the others.

"Alright." Kate said as she got out of the car. Before Abby could even take off her seatbelt though, Kate had leaned back in the open door to deliver her final threat, "You may be able to kill someone and not leave a trace, but I have friends who could make you disappear and erase everything as if you never even existed!" After delivering her final promise and seeing it had the desired effect, Kate smiled brightly and said, "C'mon, let's go see Tony!"

Abby heard Ducky chuckling as he exited the car and she soon stood on wobbly legs on the front porch, waiting to see her friend again.

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

Jackson felt Tony tense next to him when the doorbell sounded. He straightened up and watched the TV intensely, but Jackson knew it was just a bluff.

Patting Tony's knee, he said "It's okay Tony, Leroy and I are here for you."

Jackson saw Tony visibly calm himself and nod once to let him know he heard and understood. He saw Tony relax further when Leroy rushed in from the kitchen and place a tender kiss on Tony's cheek before getting the door.

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

Jethro opened the door and immediately recognized Abby's kicked puppy look. He quickly stepped outside and closed the door behind him before stepping into her personal space and saying, "Tony doesn't need to feel guilty for your hurt feelings, if that's how you're going to behave, leave now!"

Abby took a step back in surprise, but recovered quickly, saying "It won't be Gibbs, I just came here to support him. Can I come in?"

Seeing Abby's determination to make Tony feel better, he nodded once at her and opened the door to allow them all entry.

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

Tony steeled himself for an onslaught of accusations about his lack of communication, but slowly let himself relax when it never happened.

Ducky, Kate and Abby came in with exclamations of "Happy Thanksgiving!" and comments on how good he looked and what wonderful smells were coming out of the kitchen.

Ducky and Kate followed Gibbs into the kitchen to assist him and Abby snuggled up to his side asking what the score on the game was.

Tony looked over at Jackson and saw a very Jethro-like expression, along the lines of _'See, I told you so!' _ To which he responded by rolling his eyes and relaxing further into Abby's embrace.

About a half hour later, Jethro announced the food was ready and they all made their way into the dining room, seating themselves around the elegantly set table. The food was delicious and everyone was happy to see Tony relax fully, letting some of the _old_ Tony out to entertain them with stories and jokes.

After the table had been cleared of the main courses and before dessert, everyone sat around the table and took turns telling everyone what they were most thankful for.

Jackson started with, "I'm thankful to be in my son's life again, and very thankful to have a new son in Tony!"

Ducky was next with, "I'm extremely thankful for the support of my friends, who are also my family, when my mother passed earlier this year."

Kate took her turn next, "I'm thankful to have found the place I've been looking for when I came to NCIS, you are the best friends I've ever had and I couldn't do it without you."

Abby was next, "I'm thankful for my work family and I can't wait to be an Auntie!"

Jethro was next, "I'm thankful for getting a second chance at a family and can't believe how lucky I am that Tony said yes!"

Tony was last. He took a moment to look around the table, seeing love shining out from every face before saying, "I'm thankful for finally finding the home I've always wanted with Jethro and for the Peanut, who I love dearly, but cannot wait until they move out of my body!"

Tony clinked his glass of ginger ale with the others as laughter rang out from everyone. Jethro kissed his cheek and Jackson smiled proudly at him. Ducky toasted him with a "Hear! Hear!" and Kate and Abby teased that it was better him then them. Tony snuggled into Jethro's side as he listened to all the happy conversations and laughter going on around him, his own smile unknowingly easing the minds of all gathered there.

Yes, it was a long, rocky road to where they were now sitting, but Tony would not trade it for anything in the world. Rubbing his stomach, he whispered, "_Happy Thanksgiving Peanut, see ya soon!" _before laying his head on Jethro's shoulder, letting the happy sounds of his family wash over him and comfort him. Everything was okay, he was Home.

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers in the US! More coming in the Regrets universe soon, stay tuned! ;-)


End file.
